Usually rectangular connectors are used for connecting electronic equipment or circuits each other.
The following steps have been taken to connect a plurality of wires in a single cable with respective contacts arranged in the rectangular connector head:
(1) An adhesive tape is applied to a cover adaptor of the connector to bond a cable insulation to a connector head.
(2) Free ends of wires in a single cable are inserted into respective grooves in the cover adaptor by the use of a special tool.
(3) The wire is arranged and secured to a cover adaptor by the use of a special tool.
(4) The cover adaptor to which the wires are secured is mounted on a connector head by the use of another tool.
Accordingly, the conventional method mentioned above has recognized disadvantages in that the method is very complicated and difficult to connect the connector head with the cable by the use of a single apparatus.